


Seeing Him For The First Time Again

by johnboyegabombs



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Bucky is mentioned), Fluff, M/M, based of that one youtube video everyone has seen, but mostly v fluffy, light angst at the beginning, wow im late to the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnboyegabombs/pseuds/johnboyegabombs
Summary: Based on that video of the guy who wakes up from anaesthesia with temporary amnesia, and thinks his wife is the most beautiful being on the planet - except with Sam and Steve. Rated T for language, just to be safe.
Here's the original video - https://youtu.be/IqebEymqFS8





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this has been sat on my hard drive for a while (since late July) and only just got round to posting it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

They both knew that the anaesthesia was experimental. It had to be to withstand Steve’s serum. And though they’d been assured it wasn’t dangerous, no-one knew the full extent of the side effects.

Steve and Sam both wished that they’d never have to use it. However, after a particularly bad fight with the latest wannabe mad scientist supervillain, he needed to be sedated to allow his body to heal properly – the serum isn’t magic, after all.

Both Bucky and Sam had stayed by Steve’s bedside, though Bucky was convinced to go back to their apartment to eat, nap and shower when Sam said that his smell alone may pull Steve from his medically induced slumber. Sam hadn’t slept since before the mission.

It was while Bucky was away that the doctors decided it was time to wake Steve up, and began to lower his dosage of anaesthetic. They then left him and Sam alone, with instructions that when Steve awoke, he should be encouraged to eat – with his metabolism, God knows he’d need it.

Sam’s eyes opened (he’d just been resting them, honest) when Steve began to stir. He opened his eyes blearily.

“Hey,” Sam said softly, smiling and handing him a cracker, “you need to eat.”

Steve took it and bit into it tiredly.

“Ow, my ribs…”

“Yeah, you broke ‘em. Should be better soon, though.”

Steve turned his head and studied Sam’s face, his brow furrowed.

“Did the doctor send you?”

OK, Sam thought, here come the side effects.

“Man, you are eye candy.”

Sam ducked his head and laughed.

“Woah… you’re the prettiest guy I’ve ever seen! Are you a model?”

“I’m gonna be right here with you. Eat the cracker, Steve.”

“What’s your name?”

“My name’s Sam, I’m your husband.”

Steve’s eyes widened.

“You’re MY husband?”

Sam laughed. “Yeah.”

“Holy shit!”

Steve took another bite of the cracker.

“Damn… how long?”

“8 months last week. Just eat the cracker, you’re waking up.”

“Do we have children?”

“Not yet.”

“Oh man… have we kissed yet?”

Sam chuckled.

“Keep eating your cracker.”

“It’s hard, baby, it’s hard… do we call each other baby?”

He stared at Sam and chewed the last of the cracker.

“Oh my god, I hit the jackpot!”

“Finish your cracker, Steve.”

He reached out for Sam’s face.

“Lemme see your face… woah, your teeth are perfect!”

He paused for a few moments, letting go of Sam’s face.

“We’re MARRIED? Woah… did I give you that ring?”

Sam nodded.

“I must’ve been really liking you.”

Swallowing his mouthful, Steve’s eyes closed again and he fell back asleep. Sam took the opportunity to text Bucky to let him know of the brief awakening.

Xoxoxoxox

“Oh my god….” Steve groaned when he woke up again the next day, “can we go yet?”

“Oh, so you know who I am know?” Sam said with a smirk. Steve brow furrowed in confusion, so Sam explained what’d happened.

“You’re such a sap sometimes, cap.”

“It’s true though – you are the prettiest guy I ever saw.”


End file.
